The Reawakening
by demonic-muses
Summary: Sequel to The Rescue: Rence, Kara and the gang have all grown up, but are soon to encounter a new challenge, as well as the arrival of a mystery warrior.... are they friend...or foe? *UPDATED*
1. Default Chapter

  
  
Rence was walking across the street one day and he sensed some movement in the trees, not clumsy, awkward movement, but graceful, well-balanced movement. He was quite curious because the only creatures that moved like this weren't seen in his area of town. But there was only one thing it could behe thought to himself No, I must be imagining this, there is only one person I know who moves like this and she's or at least he thought she was dead.  
  
Kara struggled as she put on her dress; she had to hurry before Rence arrived It was to be their first date; she was very excited. He was just walking up to Kara's house when something caught his attention It was an amulet, he picked it up, and it was the very amulet that was owned by No! It couldn't be! But she's'   
  
Just then Kara bolted out the door and leapt into Rence's arms.  
" I've been waiting soooo long Rence!" exclaimed Kara, It had been months since they'd seen each other. He had been away on a long trip and she had been busy training Cole how to ride a horse, they hadn't had time to see each other.   
" I know Kara! I've missed you so much! I thought about you every day."  
She gave him a kiss and then they started walking towards they're destination, THE TAVERN! MUWAHAHAHA!  
  
All the time they were walking Rence had this feeling that they were being followed, a slight suspicion lets say, he was good at suspecting things and was normally right. He had inherited it from his mother, she had a brilliant mind, but he didn't see her much seeing as he was learning and studying new magic.  
  
Later that night as Rence and Kara were eating, Maria dropped by to chat, obviously Kara wasn't happy about being interrupted but happy to see her friend nonetheless.   
" So Rence, how've ya been?" asked Maria.   
" Pretty good Maria, and you have been well I presume?"  
"Yea, I've been doin ok, but been mostly busy try'n ta keep outa mischief where ever possible, been keepin waaaay away from Emperor Skizzelfritz's lab. He gives me the creeps!!!"  
"And rightly so," agreed Rence.  
  
A while later after Rence took Kara and Maria home, he was walking home himself, when he heard something, his name to be exact, but it was just a whisper, any normal person would thought it just the wind. But not Rence he knew that tone and that voice, but in his mind he dismissed the thought of who it might be because she was said to be dead. Although, he thought, no one ever found her body.  



	2. Chapter 2

The next day   
Rence was doin his chores, when he heard someone coming from the trees by his house. He had learned from experience not to turn around.  
"You silly boy" said the creature  
A shocked look came over his face. He now knew who had been following himThe look on his face soon changed to a smirk.  
"Heh I thought it was you" said Rence   
He turned around to face her, his old partner, Aylana.  
" Yea you thought I was dead, I could tell by the look on your face. You are so gullible, don't believe everything you hear. Oh and I'll take my amulet" she extended her hand and he tossed it too her still a bit skeptic of what he was seeing. He couldn't believe that after all this time  
  
"So Rence how've ya been?" asked Aylana.   
"Oh I've been ok, been busy doin this an that" replied Rence.  
" I saw you were busy last night, with that girl friend of yours" said Aylana, playfully interrogating him.   
Aylana was beautiful, no doubt about it. Standing about 5 five and a half feet high, her brown hair flowing through the wind, laying dead at her shoulders as it stopped.. Though, on her pale skin, her chocolate brown eyes were mesmerizing. She was lean, even for a Skyshroud elf, although one should not let appearances deceive them. She was, in fact, one of the Toten-vec elite of her tribe, and much a foe to be reckoned with. Her Toten-vec, which was wrapped around her wrist, was made just for her. She had the hilt slipped up her sleeve, which was attached to a 6 foot chain, at the end of which, a double sided blade dangled wrapped in the chain. To an untrained eye, the blade could not have been seen. In her tribe, those who mastered the Toten-vec were placed with the title Liin, and so everyone, but Rence, called her Liin Aylana.  
  
"So how have you been, Aylana? Or better yet, where?" Rence replied, changing the subject.  
  
"I've been traveling all around Risyat, as we once planned to do together, Rence." she replied.  
  
Rence smiled. "Well, as you see, I got a girlfriend after your "death", and I've also been training more with magic, as I thought I was ill-prepared to handle the world as it is now. I still do not think that I am ready, but now, I think I could challenge your warrior skills with my magic"  
  
Aylana laughed. "We'll have to see one day, but had you come with me, you would have learned much, I assure you."  
  
"I'm sure I would of, but not nearly as much as I have here. I have been training under Mage Master Alex since you left 3 years ago... now, here I am, age 17, and at least 1,000 times more skilled than before. I now can use Blue, Red, and White spells. Now I'm studying green."  
  
"And my Toten-vec could slash you up in mere second and I'm not bragging about it. Oh well, you cocky fool. So, who is this girlfriend of yours?"  
  
"Her name is Kara, and she is the most beautiful woman I know...and I was heading there before you interrupted me, and now I'm late!"  
  
Rence ran down the gravel road until he reached Kara's house where he saw her waiting in the window, and as she saw Aylana, she gave Rence a death stare and ran upstairs to her room. As he knocked on the door yelling to her, Aylana walked up beside him and smacked him upside the head.  
  
"Go up there and talk to her, you idiot! You never were a people person...." Aylana continued muttering to herself as she went to sit down by the road.  
  
As Aylana sat down Rence opened Kara's door and ran up the stairs to talk to her.


End file.
